Heat curable, moisture curable, or active energy ray curable silicone compositions have been used in a wide range of industrial fields since these silicone compositions cure to form cured products having excellent heat resistance, cold resistance, electrical insulating properties, weather resistance, water repellency, and transparency. In particular, the cured products thereof are less likely to be discolored compared to other organic materials, and the cured products cause less degradation of physical properties. Therefore, the cured products are suitable as optical materials.
In recent years, transparent materials have been used in image display devices, solar cell modules, touchscreens, and the like. For example, in an image display device, use of transparent resins, such as acrylic resins, epoxy resins, urethane resins, and silicone resins, in an intermediate layer arranged in between an image display part and a protective part has been proposed to prevent unevenness of display and lowering of brightness due to light reflection caused in between the image display part and the protective part (see Patent Document 1). As such silicone resins, for example, curable silicone compositions in liquid or film form having a pressure sensitive adhesion have been proposed (see Patent Documents 2 and 3).
The film having pressure sensitive adhesion is produced by coating with a liquid curable silicone composition and then curing; however, there are problems in that a thick film is difficult to produce and that a film having a uniform thickness is difficult to produce.